The water dragon slayer
by richboylion
Summary: What if juvia was the water dragon slayer? A badass juvia thats what Dragonslayer!juvia brother/sister like natsu and juvia and Nalu with Gruvia! I dont own fairy tail.
1. Chapter 1

"Talk"

**Magic spell**

'_Thought'_

_**P.o.v**_

_Flashback_

**Time skip**

_**Juvia's P.o.v **_**X772 age 5**

'_It's been two days since juvia left her home town because of her rain'__ "I'm tired of always having to hear 'drip,drip,drop' because of YOU"" I AGREE' you are ruining our crops because of that accused rain of yours flooding it and our homes!" yeah just get out of here and die you little useless piece of crap!" juvia couldn't believe this her entire village that she would die for didn't want her, wanted her to leave the village and die. So juvia did what first crossed her mind. Run away crying. After that she went home packed essentials for her new life ahead for her.__' After that the rain around Juvia rained like cats and dogs.'_ That was when juvia saw a cave and hid in it to get away from the rain and rest for a bit.

_**Aqua's P.o.v**_

After hunting for the day I flew back to my cave to go and relax. But half-way there I noticed it was raining suddenly only on one side, the other sunny right in half. I immediately knew it was the work of magic. After I saw lightning struck, I was worried that my home was destroyed as it happened before. When I got to my cave I was relieved that my cave is safe and sound. But I was surprised when I saw a small human sleeping in the cave. She looked like she was having a nightmare, so I gave a little push to fully wake her up. When she came to the first question she asked, eyes wide, was "Are you a dragon?"

_**Juvia's P.o.v**_

Juvia was having the worst nightmare. She was being tortured by her beloved village; every one she knew had smirks on their faces with demon looking she jolted up she looked around franticly the first thing she saw was a giant lizard with aqua blue scales with giant white teeth that looked so heavy that she have to put all of her strength into lifting just one.

Juvia then asked the obvious "Are you a dragon" Amazed at her beauty. She the talked "Why yes I am, my name is aqua what is yours?" "My name is juvia" she said the first time she ever spoke In first person. "What are you doing here all alone in the wilderness, my child?"she then looked down sadly" Juvia's village didn't want her anymore because she causes the rain to rain all the time. So she respected their order and left without hesitation" Juvia thought that Aqua-san would leave when she heard that Juvia causes the rain. but she then hugged Juvia which was new to her. It felt soft, and then stopped raining outside.

Then she saw some weird light coming from the sky. Aqua then let go of me and turned around and said "Is this the first time you saw sunlight, Juvia-chan?" " Yes aqua-san it feels so warm and relaxing." "Juvia-chan, do you want to learn water dragon slayer magic?" "Why Would juvia want to kill dragons, Aqua?" you don't have to kill dragons if you don't want to. It's simply has the power to beat dragons."" Okay Aqua-san Juvia accept to learn dragon slayer magic." "Good we start tomorrow morning so go out there and explore while I get everything set for tomorrow okay?" "Okay, Aqua!" Juvia said with excitement for tomorrow.

**The next day **

After playing in the sun, juvia went to sleep at night. After she woke up, Aqua took her to the obstacle course. "O.K juvia, on this test we will test your speed, agility, coordination, and bravery. Are you ready?" "Yes mam." "Ready, GO!"

she yelled juvia first climbed to the top of the tree by swinging ranch to branch like a monkey, because juvia always climbed trees, she then had to walk through a tight rope. With one foot in front of the other, she got through with minor difficulty, then she saw that she had to crawl under barbed wire, so with some difficulty as juvia's dress got caught on it. Then she got to the final obstacle, which was a small hoop just enough to make it through on fire, without hesitation she jumped to the other side. But her dress caught on fire so she did she was told to do if she caught on fire and stopped, drop, and rolled until the fire went out.

She then got up and ran to the finish line. She Passed it. She asked aqua how she did and aqua said "You were amazing you had amazing agility by swinging from branch to branch like a monkey without much trouble, coordination by staying upright the entire tight rope, bravery by jumping through that hoop of fire! And your time is 2minute and 20 seconds. Overall you did an amazing job!" "Thank-you Aqua-san! ""now I will put this blindfold on you for a week, so you can enhance your senses besides sight" "ok aqua-san."

**A week later**

Aqua-san was right, Juvia's senses are better than before, so much that Juvia can now smell and hear a caterpillar a mile away. "Okay juvia now it is time to release that blindfold" she then proceeded to release it. When Juvia opened my eyes Juvia was hit with a blast of light that Juvia haven't seen for an entire week. it took juvia a few minutes to get adjusted to the bright light. When she did she could see aqua again."juvia, has your senses grown? "yes aqua-san, juvia can now hear and smell caterpillars a mile away." Juvia grinned "good now we can train for real"

**5 years later**

"Juvia come here, please" I went there as ordered. I've grown from that child that only speaks in 3rd person. I now speak in first person now, I'm now 4 feet and 3 inches, I let my hair fall freely now too, and I weigh 70.4 pounds

"yes kaa-chan""I know this will be hard but I have to leave earthland""WHAT WHY! "For reasons I can't tell you now, but know that I always have and will love you forever. Here take my necklace to remind you of me." "But kaa-chan this is your most prized possession! "Take it is now yours." "Okay but take my hat so you will always remember me no matter where we are" " ok juvia-chan" "when are you leaving?" "Tonight" "Kaa-chan can we fight today so ill remember this day as a really special day." "Okay"

we went outside to fight. I started first. "**Roar of the water dragon"** I yelled as a giant geyser of hot water at Aqua, whom drank the water from mid attack. She then yelled "**Fist of the water dragon"** which produced a thick layer of water. I knew I couldn't drink it all in time. the attack went straight at me so I yelled "**Shield of the water dragon" **After that I quickly countered with a **wing of the water dragon** which looked like wings, true to its name. It managed to hit and caused a wound on her, which is impressive in its self as dragons have naturally tough skin which is hard to penetrate. Aqua then attacked with **swords of the water dragon** which produced a blade of water with the design of a dragon on the blade, that I know is strong enough to cut through steel with ease. So I dodged to the left as I know there was a trap on the right side of me. I then drank from the swords water and I got a major power boost as she put part of her magic power into those which is major magic power to humans. I then created my new move I've been working on** Heat tornado of the water dragon**, which created a giant tornado that sucked Aqua up and threw her into the sky with intense heat as hot as igneels fire, from what Aqua told me any way.

But the price of using that it takes up almost all my magic energy. I fell to my hands and knees and waited for aqua to come down as I know she isn't done yet. "you've gotten better and even surprised me. But right now you cant defeat me, maybe in the future if we may meet again but right now you cant" "I know but I wont give up until I finally beat you Kaa-Chan!" I cried. One of the few times I cried willingly." I have to go now but I will always love you, even if we never meet again. Good-bye my daughter."" GOOD BYE KAA-CHAN" Then Aqua Disappeared into the it started raining for my sadness.


	2. juvia joins fairy tail!

"Talk"

**Magic spell**

'_Thought'_

_**P.o.v**_

_Flashback_

**Time skip**

**(ds)= dragon slayer**

AN

_**Juvia; **_**a month has past**

Over the course the past month, juvia has been wandering around fiore, going from town to town looking for the guild fairy tail. The reason is that I heard there was another dragon slayer named salamander there, so I want to fight him to see how strong he is, and see if he is first, second, or third dragon slayer. The difference between the three is that first (**Ds) **are taught by dragons themselves. That is the generation I'm in. second generation basically they have a dragon larcima somewhere inside their bodies. Third is just 1st and 2nd generation **(ds) **combined.

**August x777**

After I woke up in the inn I was staying in for the night, I took a shower and ate breakfast. After I left the inn, I checked my map and decided to go to Mongolia next.

While I was on the trail to Mongolia I saw a little girl with dark blue hair with a white shirt with blue shorts. But the most interesting thing is her smell. It smells like dragon! I wonder if she's a **(ds)**. So when I walked up to her I asked "excuses me but are you a dragon slayer?"" yes, but how do you know?" "Because I'm a dragon slayer too, my name is juvia loxar." "Really! Do you know why our dragons left? my name is Wendy Marvell." "While I don't know exactly why, I know it is an emergency for them. So wendy-chan are you going somewhere you need to go to?" "Nowhere right now but I'm planning on joining a magical guild later" "Well you're a lucky girl because I'm going to a guild called fairy tail. You can come with me if you like." "Thank you juvia-san." "so wendy-chan what dragon slaying magic do you have?" "I have wind dragon slayer magic. Not only that I have multiple support spells to my arsenal." "I am a water dragon slayer. I have multiple attack, defense, and support skills. I can also become intangible for a few minutes to avoid attacks." "Wow. Can you teach me how to become intangible?" "Sure wendy-chan. But let's start when we joined the guild, ok" "ok juvia-san"

**2 days**

When me and wendy-chan finally made it to Mongolia, we asked some adults if they knew where fairy tail was and they pointed us to a fairly small building with the sign "fairy tail" on it.

While I was a little nervous they won't accept us, the stories of heard of them says that they accept everyone that wants to join. "well wendy-chan, let's go and sign up. " "Hai!" So we opened the door and what we saw next was not what I expected. There were chairs, tables, and other furniture flying across the entire guild hall. There are also people and some kids fighting with each other. The main ones are a pink haired kid spitting fire at a kid with black hair and is naked so I quickly covered Wendy's eyes while mildly blushing.

I walked up to an adult that is smoking and has cress like hair. "Excuses me sir, but do you know where the master of your guild is?" "He's in his office, go straight and turn a right" "thank you sir." I fallowed the directions the man told me, and saw the office door. I then knocked and I've heard a "come in" so I opened the door and saw a short old man focusing on some paperwork. He then looked up and saw me and Wendy. "What may I do for you children?" "We like to join your guild!" me and Wendy said at the same time. "Ok children just tell me your name, where and what color?" I was surprised he took us in instantly but I recovered quickly.

"My name is juvia loxar, I would like my guild mark on my left thigh in ocean blue please." "My name is Wendy marvel and I would like my guild mark on my right shoulder in sky blue please" he then stamped us where we wanted and the same color. "Let's introduce you to fairy tail and have a party!"  
after we introduced ourselves to the guild we were approached the pink haired kid from before and we said at the same time "why do you smell like dragon?"

he then said "are a dragon slayer too! Let's fight! My dragon is ignell, the fire dragon, what is yours? My name is natsu dragnell" "yes I am! My dragon is aqua the water dragon, and sure lets fights! Wendy-chan is also a dragon slayer. She is the wind dragon slayer, and is taught by grenadine! " "cool! Lets fight NOW!"He said trying to surprise me but then a red hair girl showed up and punched natsu-san to the ground."natsu don't go around challenging other people to a fight! "she then turned to me and said my name is Erza scarlet.

AN  
I know its short but I wanted juvia to meet fairy tail and Wendy. As for Wendy being there is because I wanted to and I'll revise the oraceon seis arc so it will fit. As for jellah from edolas, he is basically gets lost just as easily as Zoro, so he never met Wendy, but she survived an entire month by herself.


	3. NatsuVSJuviathe battle of dragonslayers

"Talk"

**Magic spell**

'_Thought'_

_**P.o.v**_

_Flashback_

Time skip

**(ds)= dragon slayer**

_**Pov juvia**_** 12:00 pm=afternoon**

"Aww, but erza, why can't I fight her, I just want to see her dragon slaying powers." "no means no! Natsu!" "Um erza-san" I said hopping she isn't mad at me "yes Juvia-chan?" "I don't mind fighting natsu-san. I'm also curious of how hot fire dragon-slaying magic is. ""ok if you want but take the duel outside in the morning to settle down somewhere and prepare. RIGHT NATSU!""AY!" He said while dancing (think of gray and natsu when erza is there in the first few episodes)

_**pov Wendy**_

After natsu-san challenged juvia-neechan, we made friends with erza-san and mirajane-san and we instantly knew they were the greatest of rivals, just next to natsu-san and gray-san who for some reason makes juvia-neechan cover my eyes. We then meet a girl using fortune telling cards. Her name is cana, we played a bit with the fortune cards predicting other members we were playing we were approached by a white haired girl named lissana wanting to tell fortunes with us, because Cana-san seems to trust her, we let her play with us. We also learned from her that she is the younger sister of mira-san and has an older brother named elfman that I guess is on a mission right now. Before we knew it, it was 5:00. juvia -neechan also noticed so she said "come on wendy-chan we need to get an apartment to live in, I have money saved up, so we can live in an apartment for a while before having to go on a job, so let's go and look at apartments!"

we then went to many crazy apartments from torture rooms to gravity deifying rooms with the furniture on ceilings and walls, to apartments with living furniture. Then we finally found a normal apartment with 3 rooms, the bedroom, the kitchen, and a bathroom. Lucky for us there was already 2 beds and food in the kitchen. "So Wendy-chan do you want anything to eat? We have mac'n cheese, ramen, eggs, or hotdogs?" "Mac'n cheese please." After she finished and ate.

It was really tasty. It had the perfect texture, taste, smell, and the perfect amount of cheese."juvia your cooking is perfect" I said between mouthfuls. I saw her smile "thank you wendy-chan, I can teach you how to cook if you want" "thank you!" "Do you want to go on our first mission, it won't be long?" "Sure!" after we finished our mission, which was basically a mission to find and capture a cat named tora, which took longer than expected, and when we checked the time it was 9:00 so we called it quits and went to our apartment.

We had steak for dinner and we brushed our teeth and talked a bit. "so juvia-nee are you nervous fighting natsu-san" "no" " why aren't you nervous?" "I just don't think about it now go to sleep" "ok juvia-nee *yawn* goodnight." I then closed my eyes and let sleep take over.

**9:00AM **_**natsu Pov**_

When I got to the guild I waited for juvia to come for our fight. At 10:00 she came and said sorry I'm late, my alarm clock broke." "Meh whatever lets fight" we went outside where gramps was.

We walked to the training field, bowed to each other and started the fight ''**fist of the fire dragon" "fist of the water dragon" **our attacks clashed and steam covered the stadium. I couldn't see, so I used my **(DS) **senses to find her and she is to the left of me and attacked her with **roar of the fire dragon.** But that was when she decided to become intangible and my attack went right through her! I want to do that it will save me from erza. But then juvia said **"roar of the water dragon"** I couldn't dodge in time so I blocked the shot but I lost my balance and I fell on my butt.  
I then stood up and got back to action. I use** fire dragon claw** and kicked her on the head and she fell to the ground face first. "Ha ha. I win." But she then got up and spun around and there were water surround her. "**tornado of the water dragon"** then a giant tornado came and sucked me up and I blew away to the sky but I used my fire to gently get to the ground.

We both could tell that we were running out of magic power so we both used our breath attacks at the same time **"fire dragons roar" "water dragons roar"** I was giving all of my magical power to defeat her while I know she is doing the same. Our attacks clashed and there was a struggle to win. First by nature water was winning but since she was running out of magic power I was close to winning. But it was at that time we both ran out of power and we were exhausted so we did what people do when they are exhausted; pass out.

AN

how do you like review to help make this and other storys better and also the exceeds will come next chapter


	4. AN

**A/N**

**sorry for the long wait for the next chapter it's just that my computer came up with the virus and the laptop i'm on now dosnt have micro soft word. but thank you my loyal readers for staying with me. **


	5. rewrite

**Guys I'm goanna do a rewrite of the "water dragon slayer" and "fairy tail's shinobi" **

**If you want to help give me ideas for the stories and give me feedback for what you don't like**


End file.
